therangitotofilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters
"Was it the class clowns?" "Yes it was..." ~Josh Kingston, Junior asking Nathan if it was the Pranksters who had hurt him. ---- Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters is the third film (second chronologically) in The Schoolboys Series, taking place a few minutes after the events of the first film. The final-edited film was uploaded to YouTube on the 15th of September, 2010. Other versions of the film previously existed and were uploaded, but are presently deleted and not on the Account. The Plot After searching for his football practice and finishing it is not in it's usual place, Nathan Jacob decides to retrace his steps, wandering past the Gym and hearing a call from Samuel Murray. Samuel tells Nathan that footy practice is in the Gym that day, and they'll be trying a "new thing". Nathan approaches the doors, only to find they are locked. He turns to Coach to help him, but Coach, is gone, and Jacob is attacked by two classmates. Meanwhile, in the Schoolboys Spot, Joshua Kerr, Nicholas Spencer and Josh Kingston, Junior had been chatting when a topic about cars came up, with Josh admitting that he always wanted a Mercedes. However, Joshua seems to recall something important when hearing this and leaves, apologizing for the sudden news. Nicholas is puzzled at this and questions it, but Josh confirms that it is Friday, and implying Joshua may have to go early for the weekend. Suddenly, from the bushes, the two are startled as Libor Daman and Conor Triton jump out and run past, having eavesdropped on their conversation. Another surprise follows when they hear Nathan yelling out from somewhere near the Gym. Josh and Nicholas instinctively run over, with Josh still feeling uneasy about the two earlier beating him up and spraining his thumb. However, he continues to believe that helping Nathan will help his popularity. They find Nathan lying on the ground, and help him up as he holds his stomach in pain. Josh has a gut feeling that the 'class clowns', as Conor and Libor are known, had done this, while seeing several paper bullets lying around and knowing that they ran past in a hurry. Nathan confirms this, with the other Schoolboys acknowledging that they should get revenge for him. The Pranksters are admiring the situation from the hillside, with Libor trying to correct Josh's mistake at stating the paper bullets were spitballs. Conor then informs Libor that the Schoolboys can't hear him, but the two then notice that they are being pursued and also run, trying to escape. Eventually, the Pranksters flee to some trees near their classroom, where they feel will be a great place for a "fight". The Schoolboys notice that the Pransters are armed with their slingshots, and they take defense by hiding behind a tree, minus Josh, who attempts to "shoot" them with his fake gun. However, he lies he needs more "ammunition", and leaves the Schoolboys to defend themselves. After reloading his "RPG", Josh attempts an ambush behind the Pranksters, but his fake ammunition is no match for actual paper bullets, and he falls over, dazed. After seeing this, the two Schoolboys lead a charge towards the Pranksters but Nicholas is taken down early with a stick thrown by Libor, and when he gets up, ditches Nathan mid-battle. Nathan, however, is skilled enough to take on both combatants in school-style hand-to-hand combat, until Libor is about to gain the upper hand and punch him. Lucky for Nathan, this never happens, because the bell rings, and the Schoolboys and Pranksters end their game, declaring a draw. While walking back to class, the five boys are encouraged by Josh to "walk cool" back to class, in an attempt to show off. Moral The film showed the boys standing up for what was right and backing up their friend and standing up for him. It also shows that immaturity can get you nowhere, as evidenced by Josh Kingston, Junior's 'gun firing' act. Behind the Scenes * When Joshua was again tasked with uploading a Schoolboys film to YouTube, he decided that a different approach may have been in order. To gain publicity on his YouTube Account, Joshua edited the film so it was in a "cartoon" manor. However, the other cast members didn't like this at all, stating that it made the characters hard to see and the cast also came down hard on the sound, which was now gone. To fix his mistake, Joshua eventually found the original copy on his computer and uploaded it just before the 4th film. This is why the "final" version was uploaded so late onto YouTube., but is still the second most viewed Schoolboys film. Sequels and prequels It's predecessors received more views, probably because it was uploaded late. It's original upload had rushed editing and had to be removed after the up-loader was notified. He then re-edited it, and gave it a cartoon-ish look that did not look as effective, so it was edited once again, and is considered the most perfect edited video in the whole Schoolboys series. A few weeks later, Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind ''was released on ''YouTube. Appearances * Josh Kingston, Junior * Nicholas Spencer * Nathan Jacob * Joshua Kerr * Conor Triton * Libor Daman * Samuel Murray Category:The Rangitoto Films films Category:The Glam Studio films Category:Schoolboys Category:2010 films